Pirates - Game 15
Daechir wakes up to a knocking at ship’s docking and finds a Warforged standing there patiently. Upon questioning, it comes to light that the Warforge’s name is “Smeg Deadbeef” and would like to work on the ship. The captain is summoned from his quarters and when he eventually shows up, he discusses employment with the simple talking Warforged. A contract is drawn up and Smeg starts work straight away, meeting most of the crew. Roan and Maera are sick from not being used to the local cuisine and Throm is out performing in the city. While the majority of the crew are having breakfast, Xiga comes running onto the ship to tell Tarn that he was mugged and lost the money for ship supplies. Before anything can happen, Daechir and Brochy are sprinting after where they think the muggers have gone. They spent about half an hour running around finding nothing but rude Gnolls and an abundance of people in the markets. When they return to the ship, they discover that Tarn had told the away crew to try and find their lost money but states that it is unlikely they will find the culprits. The Captain is advised on the situation and upon sending his business related acquaintance on her way, he confirms for the away team that they should head after them and see what they can find – also to take Smeg to test his combat prowess. The away team (consisting of Smeg, Daechir, Roan, Akilu and Brochy) head on their way to the location Xiga was mugged and then head East to the closest manhole to climb into the sewer. Roan waits outside because he is still not feeling well, and the rest climb down. Using an everlasting lamp, they group walk along for 100ft and get attacked by a group of Darkmantle. After fighting them off, they go back to Roan to get help. He is feeling better and joins them on their sewer crawling. Walking around the sewers for a good while, eventually they get to a crossroads where there is a whirlpool in the water – Smeg jumps in to see what is going on and realises that he isn’t a good swimmer – fortunately he does not need to breathe. The crew decide to not bother crossing it and take a right on the same path they are on. Eventually they find tracks and decide to follow them. Once they tracks disappear, Akilu spots them across the water and they attempt to cross with a jury rigged rope bridge between Squirt and Smeg. Akilu and Roan fall in and become sickened until they are able to wash the filth off. Following the tracks again, they eventually find a false wall that hides a small room, where inside is a bed, table, 4 chairs and a pile of treasure. Moving towards the pile of gems and gold, Daechir sees something stiring, but assumes it is a rat. He knocks some of the treasure and a scarab encrusted with jewels on its back is seen. After he politely says hello to is, it shoots him with a ray of frost. “Oh, it is ON!” Fight breaks out between the group and the scarab (and eventual additional 2 scarabs). Akilu and Roan are able to tell the group that they are Gem Scarabs that have the ability to use magic based on the gem colour 6 times per day, and that the gems are worth more money if the magic has not been used – if they want to make the most of the fight, they need to act quick. Daechir puts a Sapphire scarab into his bag of holding with 4 gems left and the Emerald and Diamond scarabs are killed by the group. After this, they group makes back their loses and more, deciding to head on further to see what they find before heading back to the ship. They walk for about 5 minutes and then fall through a hole as the ground gives. When the air clears, they find themselves in a room with 2 doors – 1 is locked and unable to be opened and the other is easily unlocked by Daechir. Heading through the door, they are hit with dart traps along the walls of a corridor. Eventually Brochy is able to disable the devices and the group move on (mostly) unscathed. In the next room the area becomes lit up by a fire pit in the middle, where 4 statues in the corners of the room become visible. A few moments later, the statues come to life, with gargoyle monkeys jumping down, screeching. Fight breaks out. After destroying all the monkeys, the group has 3 doors to explore. First door has a large statue in the middle holding a set of scales and a sword. Daechir shoots it to make sure it is not going to attack them and then proceeds to check the rest of the room. A few some incense, they find hieroglyphs that tell a story that the group is unable to understand. Second room is empty, other than a pile of sand that has poured out of the wall. Brochy notices sets of foot prints heading from the sand to the door and then back to the sand. He searches the sand and then suddenly a Dustform Jackal jumps out at him. He and party fight it off and then move onto the third door. Before this, Smeg notices that the footprints to the door are not pawprints. Third room leads to a large hall and Daechir moves in without waiting for the group. When he gets roughly a third of the way into the room, he notices 4 aberrations that attack him all at once. He manages to teleport back to the group but still takes a hit before the group can step in. Unconcious and bleeding out, Roan heals Daechir and has Squirt withdraw him from the creature. Akilu is able to tell the group that the creatures are Dustblights and to be careful. After killing off two and closing the door, the party tries to regroup when the door is opened and one charges through. Smeg beats it down and then the last of the dustblight charge through with Brochy skewering it. Pushing forward, the group move through the now empty room to see it all has is 6 pillars and a pile of sand pouring in from a wall like one of the previous rooms. Heading up the stairs, they find a room with a statue in the centre. Daechir shoots and the statue drops to a knee – it’s alive! The statue jumps off the podium and group start to fire. Slowly heading on to the doorway, it starts to duck through when the party takes advantage of its poor stance. Finally it gets through the door, standing up when Roan finishes summoning a Thaqwa to fight and distract it. The statue destroys it in one hit, but at least it was not attacking the group. This goes on for a while, with Roan summoning creatures and the group slowly wearing down the statue. After what must have been over a minute of fighting the statue, it goes down with only Akilu taking damage which is cursed so only expert healers can heal him. Thanking their lucky stars, the group move on to the next room to find the tomb of a prince, buried with his belongings. Now adorned with various treasures and fuller pockets, the group heads back to the entrance of the tomb.